


Your Sky God

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sky God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ko_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/gifts).



You met him at an aviation museum when he was on a layover. You were drawing the Enola Gay when he set down by you and proceeded to tell you all about the famous plane. You listened with a smile on your face through all his ramblings. You thought he was cute, with his red curls and his too big uniform.

“I’m (y/n).” You said to him, offering your hand. He fumbled around for words before he finally was able to speak.

“I’m Captain Crieff. I mean Captain Martin. I mean…”

“Your name is Captain Martin Crieff.” You giggled. He gently shook your hand. You could feel him trembling with nerves. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I…you…meet…nice…” He said. You giggled. You saw a group of three other people coming up to you and Martin. You scribbled your number and email on your drawing then handed it to me.

“I hope to talk to you again sometime.” With that, you left. Martin smiled down at your drawing as a blush crept across his face. He knew he’d be hearing about it later, but right at that moment, he was the happiest man in the world.

****

It was over a month before you saw him again. You two mainly communicated through email, and they were far between. One day, you opened your email to see that he would be flying back to where you lived and wanted to see you. You squealed loudly. You were excited about seeing him again.

You waited at the airport for him the next day and soon he showed up. He had an older gentleman with him and a young man. They both seemed confused as their captain ran ahead and swept you up into a hug.

“I’ve been waiting forever to ask you out on a proper date.” He said. Your mouth opened in surprise. “I mean…uh…”

“Go on Martin. Just ask her out.” The older man, you were guessing this was Douglas from the description Martin gave you, had said. That would make the other one Arthur.

“Come on Skip!” He said. You looked at Martin and smiled.

“I’m waiting.” You giggled. Martin took your hand.

“(Y/n)…date will you me…I mean…” You smiled and kissed his cheek. You were sure that his skin was going to turn the same color as his hair.

“Yes.” You said. “I’ll go on a date with you.” Douglas and Arthur both clapped and cheered.

“She’s a keeper.” Douglas whispered in his captain’s ear.

He took you out that night and you two had the time of your life. He had to go back to Fitton the next day, but he tried to come see you as much as he could. And eventually, after about half a year of dating, he asked you to move to Fitton with him.

****

“How did I get so lucky?” Martin asked from your side as GERTI took off. Douglas and Herc were flying you and your new husband to your honeymoon. Carolyn said it was her wedding present to the two of you. He kissed your cheek and you giggled.

“I’m the lucky one.” You said. He raised an eyebrow.

“And how’s that?” He asked. Once the place had leveled out, you moved over into his lap.

“Because I have my very own sky god.” You said, wrapping your arms around his neck. “And he makes my heart and soul soar higher than any plane ever could.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! Please comment!


End file.
